


Perpendicular Instants

by LM1837



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM1837/pseuds/LM1837
Summary: “But how will I know who my Soulmate is?”"By risking failure, disappointment, disillusion, but never ceasing in your search for Love. As long as you keep looking, you will triumph in the end.""However, there was always a risk, a single risk that one person may meet more than one Soulmate in the same incarnation"― Paulo Coelho, Brida
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Yungi - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Perpendicular Instants

This will be available on the end of Winter or right around spring or if Mingi Comes back I’ll release it.. KST.

Perhaps you'd like to check

[\- Time of Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446157/chapters/61715347)

[\- Winter Yield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918594/chapters/62992258)

Which are the earlier stories that are somehow related to this.

Thank you. Have a blessed day.


End file.
